Fiesta de lemurianos
by Minelava
Summary: Sólo un niño podría imaginar una manera tan original para disculparse con un amigo.


**En caso de que alguien lo ignorará declaro que Saint Seiya le pertenece al sr. Kurumada (y seguramente a Toei), como fan no obtengo beneficio económico por la publicación de este fic.**

La situación descrita a continuación es producto de la imaginación de su servidora y por tanto las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar ligeramente del canon.

**

* * *

**

**Fiesta de lemurianos**

Shion suspiró cansado luego de escuchar las palabras de aquella doncella, se puso de pie y salió de la estancia patriarcal, no tenía más remedio, ese llamado sólo podía atenderlo él, así que forzó a su cansado cuerpo a recorrer la larga escalinata para llegar a la casa de Aries.

Al llegar al primer templo, lo primero que notó fue a un apenado Aioros arrodillado, intentando confortar a un pequeño de cabellera lila con palabras amables, pero el niño, que abrazaba sus rodillas y ocultaba su carita llorosa, ni siquiera ponía atención a las palabras del arquero.

—Aioros —llamó el patriarca al moreno.

—Excelencia —el joven se puso de pie y saludó con una reverencia— me disculpo por lo ocurrido y le aseguro que Aioria recibirá un buen castigo por esto —añadió serio.

—Lo miso digo sobre Milo —informó Saga quien también estaba en el primer templo sólo que un tanto alejado del arquero y el pequeño— le ruego acepte mis disculpas —añadió mientras miraba de reojo a los dos niños que supuestamente se ocultaban tras uno de los pilares del templo haciendo que sintieran un escalofrió por el enfado dibujado en los ojos del de géminis.

—Déjenme sólo con Mu —pidió el patriarca.

Ambos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia, se dirigieron al pilar que ocultaba a los futuros santos de escorpio y leo y tomando cada uno a un chiquillo del brazo abandonaron el templo del carnero.

Una vez solos en el templo, el patriarca de arrodillo con gran esfuerzo junto al pequeño, se retiró el caso y la máscara, y con una sonrisa dulce dibujada en su rostro, ya arrugado pero infinitamente bondadoso, colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza del niño al tiempo que le preguntaba:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido Mu?

Al escuchar tan cerca la voz de su maestro el pequeño levanto la carita, con los ojitos aún inundados de lágrimas y su tez, habitualmente pálida, ligeramente enrojecida, encontrándose con los ojos rosáceos de Shion que le miraban con ternura.

—¡Se han vuelto a reír de mis marcas! —respondió el niño.

—¿Eso fue todo?— preguntó el maestro.

—También dijeron que la única razón por la que me eligieron para ser el próximo santo de Aries es porque soy como usted, que soy muy debilucho para ser un caballero, y si no fuera por eso ni siquiera estaría en el santuario, y si no fuera el último de nuestro pueblo usted tampoco me querría tanto —concluyo el niño y soltó de nuevo el llanto, mientras se refugiaba en los brazos del anciano.

Shión suspiro de nuevo, seguro Milo y Aioria habían pasado un mal entrenamiento y esta vez habían elegido a Mu para deshacerse de la frustración, ya hablaría con ellos más tarde por ahora tenía que consolar a su pequeño discípulo.

—Mu —le llamó cuando considero que el niño había tenido tiempo para serenarse— ¿te acuerdas que te conté sobre nuestro pueblo?— el patriarca sintió como Mu afirmó— ¿y recuerdas también que te explique por qué razón somos diferentes?— otro movimiento afirmativo respondió a la pregunta— entonces también recuerdas que te explique que incluso entre los hermanos, sin importar si son lemurianos o humanos, hay diferencias y que es justo eso lo que nos hace tan especiales, además el hecho de ser servidores de la señora Athena, santo o amazona, nos hace iguales sin importar nuestra raza, lengua o apariencia—el niño asintió otra vez— y el que seas un lemuriano como yo no es la única razón por la que te quiero, pues igual quiero a Aioria, a Milo, a Camus, a Shaka y a Aldebarán— termino el patriarca mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

— Pero, pero —el niño se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos— ¿y si de verdad yo soy el último de los nuestros? ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a estar solos maestro? —preguntó con angustia.

—Dime Mu ¿aquí en el santuario te sientes sólo?

—No porque lo tengo a usted —respondió el pequeño con seguridad, Shion negó con la cabeza.

—Pero si yo no estuviera ya contigo, ¿crees que estarías sólo?

Mu pareció confundido, pero luego de unos minutos volvió a negar con un gesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque están Aioros y Saga que me cuidan.

—Pero también están tus compañeros, incluso Milo y Aioria que a veces te molestan ¿verdad? —Mu asintió, el patriarca continuó— y cuando estás con ellos, ¿te importa ser lemuriano y que ellos no lo sean?

Mu negó de nuevo

—Es porque son tus amigos y los amigos son como una familia, y aunque a veces no son muy amables, cuando los buenos amigos nos quieren, nos aceptan como somos, a pesar de todo, y siempre, estarán con nosotros, por eso no estaremos solos nunca.

—¿Aunque parezca un tonto por mis marcas? —preguntó el pequeño poniendo su manita en la frente.

—Aunque de verdad lo parecieras— respondió Shion poniendo la mano en sus propios lunares.

Entonces Mu se secó las lágrimas y le dedico una gran sonrisa a su maestro.

—— o ——

Milo y Aioria estaba exhaustos, además a esa hora el sol caía inclemente sobre sus cabezas, pero conscientes de ser observados por Saga y Aioros se guardaron sus protestas y siguieron con la tarea de llevar todos los víveres llegados ese día desde la entrada hasta las despensas del santuario.

Por supuesto estaban más que arrepentidos de haber hecho llorar a Mu, pero impulsivos como eran, el escorpioncito y el leoncito habían terminado, lo que empezó como un juego, en una batalla verbal donde el discípulo del patriarca había llevado al peor parte, y todo por culpa de ese tonto de Máscara Mortal que se había entrometido donde no le llamaban y había avivado la frustración de los pequeños por algunas fallas en el entrenamiento de aquel día.

Claro que Aioros y Saga tenían razón, lo que dijera ese tonto cangrejo era asunto suyo, ellos no debían dejarse engatusar por las palabras del italiano, sobre todo porque Mu era su amigo, y aunque fuera el alumno del patriarca eso no significaba que Shion lo prefiriera sobre ellos, como el de cáncer solía decir.

Ahora tenían, además de cumplir con su castigo, la difícil tarea de pedirle disculpas a Mu y demostrarle su arrepentimiento, sobre todo porque el cumpleaños del carnerito estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y corrían el riesgo de no ser invitados a la fiesta si no lograban el perdón del pequeño ariano.

Habían pensado mucho en el asunto y entonces como un rayo de luz, una idea surgió en la cabeza del escorpioncito.

—¡Ya sé que hacer para que Mu nos disculpe! —dijo deteniéndose abruptamente y por nada Aioria casi choca con él y tira la canasta con vegetales que transportaba en sus brazos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea —contestó el de cabellos azules con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

—¿Y?— preguntó expectante el rubio

—¿Prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

Aioria asintió, Milo miró rápidamente en diferentes direcciones para asegurarse que nadie los escuchara, luego se acerco al futuro león.

—Pues podemos aprovechar la fiesta de Mu y entonces…— el escorpión se pegó prácticamente a la oreja de su amigo y le describió el plan que había concebido, ante lo cual el rostro de Aioria se ilumino y asintió con gran entusiasmo.

Saga y Aioros que no habían perdido detalle de las acciones de esos dos sólo se miraron interrogantes ante la actitud de los niños.

—¿Qué crees que estén tramando? —pregunto el de géminis al arquero.

—Conociéndolos, nada bueno —contestó el de Sagitario— será mejor que no les quitemos los ojos de encima, no vayan a arruinar la fiesta de Mu.

—Ruega a Atena porque no sea así— finalizo el geminiano, antes de gritarle a los dos niños que continuaran su trabajo.

—— o ——

Aquella tarde todos los aspirantes a dorados, fueron citados en el salón patriarcal, donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo por el cumpleaños del pequeño aprendiz de Shion.

Saga y Aioros habían tratado de convencer al patriarca de no permitir la asistencia de Milo y Aioria a la fiesta, pues aún no le habían ofrecido disculpas a Mu, pero el lemuriano se negó rotundamente, pues deseaba que todos los niños convivieran juntos ya que rara ocasión podían tener un momento como ese.

Además, y aunque no lo decía en voz alta, Shion cada día se iba sintiendo más débil y no quería perder la oportunidad de tener a todos su "hijos" juntos, temiendo que quizá ya no tendría otra oportunidad.

Pero ya comenzada la fiesta, Milo y Aioria no daban señales de aparecer, lo que extraño a los chicos mayores, pues los habían dejado en el templo de Sagitario prácticamente listos, sólo tenían que, según ellos, ajustar un par de detalles para disculparse con Mu, por esa razón no habían subido con Saga y Aioros.

Al notar la ausencia de los dos pequeños Shión pregunto serio a Géminis y Sagitario, sí contra sus ordenes los niños habían sido castigados y aunque negaron esa posibilidad, el patriarca los miró con un poco de reproche, para luego pedirle a una de las doncellas buscará a los niños y los llevara al templo patriarcal; la muchacha obedeció, pero regreso al poco rato diciendo que no los había hallado en el templo de Sagitario, haciendo que el arquero y el geminiano se preocuparan.

Entonces para su alivio, una melena azulada y otra rubia se asomaron en la entrada, parecían un poco indecisos sobre entrar, pues aparentemente ninguno quería hacerlo primero que su compañero, Saga no dejo de contemplarlos, preguntándose ¿por qué tato lió por no ser el primero en entrar?, finalmente al parecer los niños se pusieron de acuerdo y a un tiempo entraron al templo, entonces el de Géminis rápidamente notó razón de ese jaleo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Aioros para llamar su atención.

—Mira —le dijo al arquero señalando a los recién llegados y aún luchando por no reír.

Aioros miró confundido a Saga y luego observo a los niños, buscando la razón por la que su amigo parecía tan divertido, los niños estaba perfectamente bañados, vestidos y peinados, no llevaban algún obsequio extraño como un bicho rastrero, sólo sus caritas parecían un poco más serias de lo habitual, aunque de momento lo atribuyó a que se sentían apenados por el incidente con Mu, pero entonces reparó en aquel detalle que los hacía lucir diferentes, y al igual que Saga tuvo que luchar por no partirse de risa.

Mientras tanto Milo y Aioria se acercaron al festejado para hacer las paces, tratando de no sentirse incómodos por la cara de sorpresa que puso tan pronto los vio.

Fue en ese momento que Camus, quien tampoco había dejado de observar a sus dos compañeros, comenzó a reír llamando la atención de los presentes, pues era poco común que el ecuánime aprendiz de Acuario perdiera la compostura, logrando que los dos recién llegados se pusieran rojos al ser de repente el centro de atención de la fiesta.

Shion sin haber notado nada extraño se acerco a su discípulo y los otros niños, mientras Aldebarán y Shaka se unían también a las risas del pequeño francés, a quien sólo las ocurrencias de Milo tenían la capacidad de hacerlo demostrar alguna emoción, entonces también notó aquel detalle en el par de traviesos chiquillos y sin evitarlo comenzó él mismo a reír.

—Esperamos que nos disculpes Mu —dijo el escorpioncito fingiendo no ser afectado por las risas de los otros.

—Es nuestra manera de decir que lo sentimos —añadió el leoncito señalando su frente— ahora ya somos iguales —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Somos lemurianos como tú —terminó Milo sonriendo también y señalando su propia frente, en la cual dos puntos hechos con tinta resaltaban ante la falta de cejas.

Y es que los dos amigos no sólo se dibujaron lunares como los de Mu, sino que además rasuraron sus cejas por completo, razón por la que lucían sumamente graciosos.

—Por cierto feliz cumpleaños añadieron a un tiempo ambos niños— haciendo que Mu le sonriera finalmente.

El resto de los niños pensó que era un gran idea, así que como regalo para Mu buscaron un cuenco de tinta y se dibujaron lunares también, aunque ellos sí conservaron sus cejas, sólo Máscara Mortal y Afrodita se reusaron a participar en lo que denominaron una "niñería", pero cuando un sonriente escorpión llego ante Aioros y Saga, estos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar convertirse en "lemurianos" por unos minutos.

—— o ——

En la entrada de su templo, Mu de Aries, contemplaba el cielo ateniense mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té, era su cumpleaños número 23, las guerras santas parecían cosas del pasado, ahora estaba de nuevo rodeado por sus compañeros y su maestro, y seguro que Milo no tardaría en llegar a medio destruir su templo con la supuesta fiesta sorpresa que le había organizado.

Sonrió, ese escorpión tenía la virtud de sorprenderlo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, como aquel día cuando incluso convenció a Aioria de rasurarse las cejas y pintarse lunares, ahora que lo recordaba fue uno de los momentos en los que vio al patriarca muy orgulloso de ellos.

—¡Carnerito! —escuchó la voz del octavo guardián entrando a su templo— ni creas que lo he olvidado aunque no quieras tendrás fiesta de cumpleaños —siguió diciendo mientras avanzaba con la comitiva de santos al interior del primer recinto— y no acepto un no por respuesta así que ¡a celebrar!

Mu apareció ante sus compañeros con el rostro serio y una mano en su espalda.

—De acuerdo Milo, pero si quieres hacer una fiesta aquí, sólo tengo una condición...

El escorpión soltó una carcajada al ver el cuenco de tinta que le extendía el carnero.

—Excelente idea amigo, de nuevo será una fiesta de "lemurianos"— dijo al tiempo que volteaba a mirar a sus compañeros y les ofrecía la tinta— porque lo único importante es que a pesar de las diferencias todos somos santos de Atena y por eso todos somos iguales —finalizó mojando su índice en tinta y pintándose dos manchones en la frente.

* * *

Se supone que este fic era para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Mu, pero creo que Milo termino robandoselo, en fin, espero que les guste.

Tengo que admitir que no es mi mejor trabajo pero aún aasi una promesa es una promesa y por eso lo subo a la página, pra cumplirl, sobre todo porque la otra parte cumplió la suya.

Por cierto la idea de las cejas rasuradas no fue mía sino de Jaelina, quien se mostró muy entusi asmada con la idea de escribir algo para nuestro algodoncito de azúcar y colaboró con varias ideas para inspirarme, desafortunadamente los Musos andan de vacaciones y la inspiración por tanto escasea, así que sólo pude usar una idea para escribir en esta ocasión.

Y puesto que aquí ya es 28 de marzo y no 27, pues lamento la tardanza, pero aún así ¡Felicidades Mu querido!, pastel de queso y zarzamoras para tí, helado de moras y les juro que tengo además mi algodón de azúcar para celebrar.

Sólo me queda desear que lo hayan disfrutado, disculparme por los errores de ortografía que se me hayan pasado y que no son intencionales, y si alguien considera que vale la pensa hacer un comentario será bien recibido.


End file.
